This invention relates to nozzels for mechanical or natural draft liquid cooling towers of the crossflow and conterflow types, and more particularly to improved nozzle structure and placement arrangements.
In cooling towers in which the liquid to be cooled is pumped up to a hot liquid distribution basin, the liquid is disbursed over fill in a cooling chamber through holes in the floor of the basin. Liquid spray nozzles are commonly placed in the holes to aid in attaining uniform dispersion of the hot liquid over the fill. Heretofore, standard cooling tower nozzles have distributed the liquid in essentially 360.degree. circular spray patterns. The result has been that the nozzles close to the entrance and exit sides of the fill chamber sometimes sprayed liquid on the tower structure or out of the tower, or the nozzle spray pattern or direction permitted the air flowing through the tower to carry liquid out with it. It is necessary that the liquid be retained in the fill or cooling chamber to prevent the formation of ice on the structural components of the tower, and to prevent fog or other undesirable environmental effects caused by escaping liquid. It is also necessary for the nozzles to be able to pass solid objects which fall into the basin and enter the nozzles with the flowing liquid. Otherwise, clogged nozzles will prevent uniform distribution of the liquid over the fill, and this will lower the efficiency of the cooling tower.